


So Careful

by XeniaMisable



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Ernst Robel, Deaf West Spring Awakening - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Sign Language, death mention
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeniaMisable/pseuds/XeniaMisable
Summary: Németország, 1891.Ernst Robel és Hänschen Rilow szerelme elfogadhatatlan, ütközik az erkölcsökkel. Ennek ellenére a két fiú titokban találkozgat az elhagyatott szőlőskertben - az egyetlen helyen, ahol biztonságban érezhetik magukat.Melchior Gabor csendet és békét keres a szőlőskertben, helyette azonban valami egészen mást talál.!fordítás!
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel





	So Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Careful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527656) by [Tenors_only_gang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenors_only_gang/pseuds/Tenors_only_gang). 



> !fordítás!

\- _Szóval, Gyermekeim, minden többes számú, semleges nemű főnév ragozása ezt a példát követi... -_ Melchior ujjai sebesen, de diszkréten mozogtak, hogy lefordítsák HerSonnenstichszavait. Megosztott asztaluk elrejtette kezeit, így csak Ernst láthatta őket, néha azonban így is megállt, amikor a tanár megfordult.

Ernst lustán követte palatábláján, lekörmölve a szavakat, ahogy azok feltűntek a terem elejében található táblán. Szinte félálomban ülte végig a tanórát, egyedül akkor rezzent fel, amikor az éles kréta megkarcolta a kezét, és ujjbegyén vérgyöngy keletkezett. Frusztráltan dobbantott a lábával, és észre sem vette, hogy zajt csap, amíg padtársa és Hänschen nem fordultak felé szinkronban.

Összehúzta magát szégyenében, Melchior pedig megpaskolta a vállát. Ernst szemei találkoztak Hänschenével, a szőke pedig összetette a kezeit.

\- _Jól vagy? –_ kérdezte gyorsan Hänschen, a szemeiben lévő aggodalom pedig csak kihangsúlyozta a szavait.

Ernst bólintott válaszképpen, majd tekintette gyorsan visszatért az asztalára, ujjait pedig közben sötét kabátjába törölte. Ezek után gyorsan a terem sarkában lévő órára pillantott: ideges volt a dohos épület elhagyása miatt. Ideges volt, mikor arra gondolt, hogy hamarosan Hänschen után sétál majd, mindössze pár lépéssel lemaradva – és amikor senki sem figyelt, elsétált mellette a szőlőskertig, amely csak pár mérföldre volt.

Mióta kapcsolatuk elkezdődött, Ernst és Hänschen tudták, hogy óvatosnak kell lenniük. A szerelmük – legalábbis azok szemében, akik ismerték őket – törvénytelen volt. Szóval, bármennyire is nehéz volt, szinte egy árva szót sem jeleltek egymásnak az órák között, sosem ültek egymás mellé, és csak nagyon ritkán pillantottak egymásra az osztályteremben. Mindig kellemetlen volt nézni, ahogy Hänschen lányokkal beszélgetett, miután megszólalt a csengő, hogy a hajukkal játszott. Ilyenkor Ernst az ajkába harapott, és imádkozott Istenhez, hogy nem csattan el csók. Persze, tudta, hogy Hänschen ezt sosem tenné, de néha a színjáték túlságosan is valóssá vált, ilyenkor pedig Ernst torka elszorult, és igyekezett elfojtani feltörő sírását.

Az egyetlen szent hely a szőlőskert volt számukra.

Ott sosem zavarták őket, és mindig ugyanannak a tölgyfának tövében ültek ott, ahogy a mező lassan átváltott erdőbe. Ernst ilyenkor gyakran olvasott, miközben fejét Hänschen ölében nyugtatta. Hänschen elégedetten dúdolva játszadozott Ernst hajával, hangját azonban a másik fiú nem hallgatta. Egyetlen társaságuk néhány madár vagy mókus volt. Néha láttak pár embert dolgozni a földön, és ilyenkor mindig eltűntek, mielőtt észrevehették volna őket.

Így természetesen, amikor Her Sonnenstich drámaian becsukta a könyvét, és bejelentette, hogy arra a napra befejezték a tanulást, Ernst majdnem kiugrott a bőréből izgalmában. Tábláját táskájába rejtette, és már majdnem elérte az ajtót, amikor Melchior megütögette a vállát, hogy elnyerje figyelmét.

\- _Rendben leszel holnap a vizsgán? –_ kérdezte, aggódása pedig élesen kiolvasható volt testtartásából.

Ernst megvonta a vállát:

\- _Nem vagyok benne biztos. Gondolom, attól függ, mennyire látok rá a válaszaidra._

\- _Az ülésrend megváltoztatása után messze nem biztos. Ernst, te vagy a legrosszabb tanuló az osztályban!_

\- _Tisztában vagyok vele –_ Ernst gyorsan átnézett Melchior válla felett, ki a folyosóra. Azonnal vidámságot érzett, mikor meglátta Hänschent, ahogy rá várt a folyosó végén. Alig láthatóan megmozdította fejét, jelezve a fiúnak, hogy kezdje meg sétáját nélküle. – _Melchior, gyönyörű idő van odakint. Miért akarod elrontani a kedvem?_

\- _Ha lenne egy kis eszed, a szobádban töltenéd ezt a gyönyörű napot miközben tanulsz._

\- _Bent a legrosszabb tanulni. Alig kapok levegőt, mikor be vagyok zárva a szobámba, a könyveimmel._

\- _Pedig, nem igazán van más csendes hely ebben a városban... habár, nem hiszem, hogy ez neked számítana –_ tette hozzá Melchior egy pillanatnyi szünet után.

\- _Nem is igazán számít –_ Ernst újra megvonta a vállát. – _A szőlőskert viszont majdnem mindig üres. Kétlem, hogy olyan sok zaj és zavaró tényező lenne ott. –_ Igazából, Hänschen leírta neki a zajokat, amelyeket hallani lehetett. Mindössze a madarak csiripeltek, a fű zizegett, ahogy fújt a szél, illetve a távolból néha hallani lehetett a templom harangjait.

\- _Az erdő melletti szőlőskert?_ – kapta fel fejét Melchior. Bólintás. – _Lehet, hogy valamelyik nap szétnézek arra._

Ernst rámosolygott osztálytársára, majd felemelte kezét a jeleléshez.

\- _Ne aggódj, Melchior, megleszek. Talán amíg a tanár úr nem figyel oda, addig Otto lebetűzi nekem a válaszokat._

A béna vicc - miszerint Otto, aki alig volt jobb tanuló, mint Ernst – szerencsére megtette a hatását, és lenyugtatta Melchiort, így a két fiú elindult a kijárat felé, majd elváltak útjaik. Ernst megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a másik fiú egy integetés után elköszönt tőle, majd rohanni kezdett a járdán, hogy utolérje Hänschent.

**_~•~_ **

Mikor végre odaért a szokásos helyre, Hänschen már kényelembe helyezte magát, hátát a fatörzsnek döntve. Latinul írogatott egy füzetbe, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy keményebben tanul a másnapi vizsgára, mint Ernst. Lépéseinek hangja azonnal felkeltette Hänschen figyelmét, aki megpaskolta a földet, így ösztönözve a másik diákot, hogy üljön le ő is.

\- _Alig tudtam ma levenni rólad a szememet –_ jelelte gyorsan Hänschen, miközben mélyen Ernst szemeibe nézett.

Ernst idegesen meglazította a gallérját, így reagálva a másik fiú zavartalan flörtölésére.

\- _Neked is szia._

Hänschen átpillantott a fiú válla fölött. Egy pillanatra olyan volt, mintha mozgást látott volna, de végül úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele, ehelyett újra rámosolygott Ernstre.

\- _Mit akart Gabor?_

\- _Uh... ez a legutolsó dolog, amiről beszélni akarok –_ Hänschen felnevetett, Ernst pedig folytatta. – _Meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy felkészülök a holnapi vizsgára, mivel ugye én vagyok az osztályban a legrosszabb tanuló..._

\- _És ez miért is érdekli őt? –_ vonta fel szemöldökét a másik fiú.

\- _Hát, figyelembe véve, hogy mi történt az első félévben..._ \- Ernstnek nem is kellett folytatnia, Hänschen máris komoran bólintott.

\- _Igaz_...

Ernst vállat vont, majd beletúrt a táskájába, és kirángatott belőle egy üres füzetet, hogy gyakorolni kezdje a latint – először a legutolsó vizsgája óta.

\- _Megesküdtem magamnak, hogy odafigyelek ma._

Hänschen erre szórakozottan elmosolyodott.

\- _És odafigyeltél?_

\- _Valahogy le kéne szoknom arról, hogy minden órát végigalszom –_ rázta meg a fejét Ernst.

\- _Igazából nem értelek. Nekem mindig könnyű volt odafigyelnem... igaz, ez mostanában megváltozott –_ szavai után pár másodpercig néma csend volt, majd a megjegyzés eljutott Ernst tudatáig.

A fiú máskor sápadt bőre azonnal rózsaszín lett, de mást nem reagált, csak kinyitotta a könyvét, és visszafeküdt Hänschen ölébe. Óráknak tűnő percekig ültek néma csendben, mindketten élvezték a másik társaságát, miközben a házi feladataikon dolgoztak. Amikor a nap már lemenőben volt, Ernst látta, hogy a másik leteszi maga mellé papírjait, ujjai pedig ismét elkezdtek játszadozni a fekete hajú tincseivel. Hänschen a szokásosnál erősebben masszírozta a fiú fejét, akinek arcán nem látszott más, csak a tökéletes boldogság.

Ernst is letette a könyvét, majd egy hatalmas sóhaj után lehunyta a szemét.

Amikor újból kinyitotta a szemét, látta a naplementét, amely hátulról aranyos fénnyel világította meg Hänschen fejét. A narancsos fény megvilágította szemeit is, amelyek a szokásos kék árnyalat helyett most inkább mogyorószínben ragyogtak. Az arcát keresztező szőke hajszálak a nap sugarai miatt arany glóriává változtak. Ernst úgy bámulta, mintha egy különösen érdekes festményt tanulmányozna. Ezt persze Hänschen is észrevette, mert pár másodperc után kihúzta ujjait a másik fiú hajából, majd rámosolygott az ölében pihető barátja arcára.

\- _Élvezed a látványt?_

Ernst tett egy szánalmas kíséretet annak érdekében, hogy Hänschen kezei visszakerüljenek korábbi helyükre, majd mikor ez nem sikerült neki, felült, így szemeik egy vonalba kerültek.

\- _Mérhetetlenül_ – felelte.

\- _Vicces_. _Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy tanulni fogsz, nem gyönyörködni bennem._

Ernst tekintete egy pillanatra elkalandozott Hänschen ajkai felé, majd újra belenézett a másik szemébe, majd megvonta a vállát:

\- _Elég volt ennyi latin a mai napra._

\- _Hát, ez szomorú, mert nem tudom, mi mást tehetnénk. –_ Hänschen mosolya még szélesebb lett, aminek hatására Ernst arcán egyre inkább megjelent a türelmetlenség. A fekete hajú fiú felhúzta az orrát, majd visszapakolta könyveit a táskájába.

\- _Hát... azt hiszem, szerencsénk van, mert még világos van._

\- _Vajon mit tudnánk csinálni az elkövetkező egy órában? –_ kérdezte Hänschen, még mindig vigyorogva.

\- _Azt hiszem, vannak ötleteim..._

Ernst kezdte a csókot, amely csak egy pillanatig tartott, szinte rögtön vége lett. Hátát a fának vetve ült, Hänschen pedig helyezkedett, hogy lábai Ernst lábai között helyezkedjenek el. A szőke hajú fiú kezei közé fogta a fekete hajú arcát, és közelebb húzta magához. Ez alkalommal nem szűnt meg a csók, sőt, egyre intenzívebbé vált. Hänschen újra Ernst hajába túrt, ezzel pedig még közelebb húzta magához a fiút. Ernst elégedetten hümmögött, kezeit a szőkeség vállára vezetve. Halk hümmögése aztán nyöszörgéssé vált, amikor Hänschen fogait érezte az alsó ajka érzékeny bőrén.

Aztán egyszer csak Hänschen hátraugrott, és felnézett. Ernst megpróbálta gyengéden visszahúzni a gallérjánál fogva, de a másik fiú nem is nézett rá, csak sápadtan bámult át a válla fölött.

\- _Hänschen, mi a... -_ Ernst kezei erőtlenül lehullottak, amikor követte Hänschen tekintetét, és egyenesen farkasszemet nézett Melchiorral.

**_~•~_ **

Melchior nem úgy tervezte, hogy kimegy este a szőlőskertbe. El volt foglalva a tanulással, túlságosan is, így nem is lett volna ideje felfedezni az erdőt. Azonban, hamar nyugtalan lett, a friss veszteségek és az iskolai stressz pedig cseppet sem nyugtatta le, így hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy az édesen illatozó mezőn bóklászott. A naplemente arany fényében sétált, egészen addig, amíg a gondozott földterület egyre elvadultabbá, erdősebbé nem vált.

Itt találta meg őket.

Hänschen keze belegabalyodott Ernst hajába, és Melchior elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy hallja, ahogy magában csendesen énekel. Tökéletesnek és nyugodtan tűntek, ahogy teljesen elmerültek saját világukban. Valószínűleg pár évvel korábban Melchior undort érzett volna a jelenetet látva, az apja és tanárai által befolyásolva. Még egy félévvel ezelőtt is kényelmetlenül érezte volna magát. De most, mindezek után, amiket látott és érzett az elmúlt hónapokban...

Halvány mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodva állt, nem tudva, mitévő legyen, de végül úgy döntött, hogy lassan megközelíti a másik két fiút.

Csókolóztak, amikor megközelítette őket, félig a fa törzsének takarásában. Ernst keze Hänschen vállán, a szőkeség pedig erősen ölelte a barna hajút.

Egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy Hänschen hátraugrik, amikor találkozik a tekintetük – Melchior soha életében nem látta még a szőkét olyan rémültnek, mint akkor. Ernst arckifejezése csak pár másodperc elteltével változott meg, de hamarosan már fel is tűntek szemében a könnyek.

Melchior nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de Hänschen megelőzte.

\- Melchior, te meg mit csinálsz itt? Meg is ölhetnek minket. Ernst és én... mindketten... meg is ölhetnek minket. Börtönbe is küldhetnének... - a hangja csendes volt, és olyan ideges, amilyennek Melchior még sosem hallotta.

\- Hänschen, én...

\- Te vagy az egyetlen ember, aki tudhatná, mit tesznek velünk... mit tesznek azokkal az emberekkel, akik nem követik a szabályaikat, akik nem úgy szerelmesek, ahogy ők gondolják. Elválasztanak minket, hogy soha ne láthassuk egymást. Senkinek sem mondhatod el, amit itt láttál – Melchior oda-vissza kapkodta tekintetét az éppen beszélő Hänschen, és a mellette ülő Ernst között.

\- Hänschen – Melchior ismét próbálta félbeszakítani a fiút, ezúttal kissé felemelve a hangját, azonban úgy tűnt, a másik ezt észre sem vette.

\- Meg kell értened, Melchior. Szeretem. Nem tudom, mit tennék, ha elszakítanák tőlem, nem akarom, hogy elvigyék! Nem mondhatod el senkinek! Senkinek, Melchior... Kérlek...

\- Hänschen!

Melchior most már kiabált, aminek hatására a Hänschen összerezzent – ahogy ott ült, és egészen apróra összehúzta magát, kisebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. Szemeiben félelem csillogott, Ernstet pedig védelmezően közelebb húzta magához. Melchior ebben a pillanatban vette észre, hogy a sötét hajú fiú sír, könnyein keresztül pedig hunyorogva, kétségbeesetten próbálta leolvasni a szavakat a másik két fiú ajkairól. Ennek hatására Melchior azonnal érezte a szorító bűntudatot a mellkasában, így felemelte a kezét, hogy szavai mellé jeleljen is.

\- Mi okom lenne elítélni benneteket? Ugyan, kinek mondhatnám el? – Melchior hangja egészen lágy volt, ahogy leült a szerelmespár mellé. – Örülök nektek. Komolyan, boldog vagyok, hogy megtaláltátok a szerelmet ebben a szörnyű világban.

Hänschen megkönnyebbültem felsóhajtott, a feszültsége pedig lassan kezdett eltűnni.

\- Szóval, megígéred, hogy senkinek sem mondod el, amit itt láttál? – kezei sebesen jeleltek beszéd közben, Melchior pedig döbbenten vette észre, mennyire remegnek közben, a szokásostól eltérően.

\- Esküszöm, hogy nem mondom el senkinek – biccentett ünnepélyesen. – Csak kérlek... legyetek óvatosak. Vigyázzatok egymásra. Ha valakivel beszélni szeretnétek, akkor én mindig itt leszek.

Ernst megtörölte könnyes szemeit, és hagyta, hogy Hänschen szorosan magához ölelje, és puszit adjon a homlokára. Melchior csendesen ült velük szemben, óvatosan tanulmányozva a két fiút.

\- _Köszönjük –_ jelelte Hänschen, elhúzódva szerelmétől. Ő is, és Ernst is halványan elmosolyodott, az utóbbi még fel is kuncogott, ezúttal örömkönnyekkel a szemében. Nevetéséből érződött a megkönnyebbülés és a fáradtág, így Hänschen vállára hajtotta fejét, aki finoman simogatni kezdte a haját.

Melchior felállt, hogy kettesben hagyja őket, azonban lefagyott, amikor meghallotta saját nevét.

\- Melchior – Hänschen hangja halk volt, és gyengéd, teljesen idegen saját magához képest. – Köszönöm – egy pillanatig habozott. – Felnőttél.

\- Valakinek muszáj volt – Melchior mosolya eltűnt, helyét pedig szomorúság vette át.

\- Nem érdemelted ezt.

\- A tanárokból és a könyvekből... Moritz és Wendla esetéből kiindulva, de. Pontosan azt kaptam, amit érdemeltem. – Melchior még egyszer rápillantott Hänschenre, majd intett Ernstnek, aki még mindig a szőke vállát nyugtatta fejét, aztán eltűnt a fák között.

Már teljesen sötét volt, amikor Hänschen és Ernst elindultak visszafelé a városba. Nagyjából tízpercnyire voltak a fekete hajú lakásától, az útjukat pedig csak a hold fénye világította meg. Aztán hirtelen Ernst lelassított, és megérintette a másik fiú vállát.

\- _Honnan tudjuk, hogy bízhatunk benne?_

\- _Nem tudom, miért, de... -_ Hänschen elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd folytatta. – _Szerintem ő az egyetlen, akiben bízhatunk. Sosem mondaná el egyetlen felnőttnek sem, és... tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy felnőtt._

\- _Nem értettem mindent, amiről beszéltetek, de... volt egy dolog._

\- _És mi volt az? –_ húzta fel szemöldökét Hänschen kíváncsian.

\- _Azt mondtad neki, hogy szeretsz –_ jelelte tétován Ernst.

\- _Igen, nagyon._

\- _Sosem mondtad –_ mosolyodott el szégyenlősen a fekete hajú. – _Úgy értem, mondtad, de nem ezekkel a szavakkal._

\- _Sosem mondtam neked... Ernst –_ Hänschen megtorpant. – _Ernst, sokkal jobban szeretlek, mint ahogy ki tudnám fejezni. Jobban, mint bárkit az egész világon. Te vagy a leggyönyörűbb az egész földön, és fogalmam sincs, hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsés_.

Ernst a szája elé kapta a kezét, de a szeme körüli ráncokból még így is tisztán látszott, hogy szélesen mosolygott.

Hänschen is elmosolyodott, magában pedig hálát adott Istennek, hogy az út teljesen üres volt. Keserűen gondolt arra, hogy minden, amit csináltak, illegális volt – még a nyelv is, amin beszéltek.

\- _Egy nap elmenekülünk innen. Elmegyünk vidékre, ahol lesz egy farmunk, és megígérem, hogy boldogok leszünk. Egy felnőtt sem fog bántani minket, saját magunktól fogunk függeni. Egyedül leszünk, messze a sötétségből. Biztonságban._

Ernst bólintott, majd szorosan megölelte Hänschent, aki nagy levegőt véve visszaölelt. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy majdnem elvesztette ma Ernstet – eddig nem is mondta neki, mennyire szerelemes belé. Megígért magának, hogy erről soha többen nem feledkezik meg.

És egy nap majd, nem számít, mennyire lehetetlennek is tűnik, elmenekülnek innen. Boldogok lesznek.


End file.
